100-Prozent-Checkliste (CW)
Die folgende Checkliste zeigt alles auf, was zur Erledigung einer 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars erreicht werden muss. Hauptmissionen *Chinatown Wars Einleitung „25px“ Onkel Kenny *Pursuit Farce *Under the Gun *Payback *The Wheelman *Tricks of the Triad *Natural Burn Killer *Recruitment Drive *Carpe 'Dime' *Store Wars *Copter Carnage *Kenny strikes back *Missed the Boat? *Rat Race „25px“ Chan Jaoming *Pimp his Ride *Whack the Racers *Jackin' Chan *Raw Deal *Sa-Boat-Age *Counterfeit Gangster *Slaying with Fire *Clear the Pier „25px“ Zhou Ming *Stealing the Show *Flatliner *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Cash & Burn *Dragon Haul Z *The Fandom Menace *So Near, Yet Sonar *Hit from the Tong „25px“ Wade Heston *The Tow Job *The Tail Bagging the Dogs *Weapon of Mass Distraction *Street of Rage *Operation Northwood *Torpedo Run *Scrambled *Evidence Dash *Wi-Find *Salt in the Wound „25px“ Hsin Jaoming *Trail Blazer *The Offshore Offload *One Shot, One Kill *By Myriads of Swords *A Shadow of Doubt *Friend or Foe? *Arms Out of Harm's Way *The Wages of Hsin *A Rude Awakening „25px“ Lester Leroc *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict *See No Evil „25px“ Rudy D'Avanzo *Grave Situation *Steal the Wheels *The World's a Stooge *Oversights Missionen von Zufallscharakteren Begegne 8 Zufallscharakteren und erledige 14 Missionen für sie *Alonso de la Beechwood *Cherie *Giorgio (2 Missionen) *Guy *Marcy (2 Missionen) *Selma (2 Missionen) *Tommy (2 Missionen) *Wilhelm (3 Missionen) Klassische Nebenmissionen Bürgerwehr Bringe in 5 Wellen die gesuchten Gangster zu 100% zur Strecke (nur Goldmedaille) Effekt: 'Kugel-Schild' - Schutzwesten widerstehen dem doppelten Schaden Feuerwehrmann Erledige 10 Einsätze (Goldmedaille) Effekt: 'Feuerschutz' - Immunität gegen Flammen Sanitäter Rette in 5 Wellen die notleidenden Patienten zu 100% (nur Goldmedaille) Effekt: 'Marathon' - Rennen, ohne zu ermüden Taxifahrer Erledige 15 Fahrten am Stück (Goldmedaille) Effekt: 'Taxi-Panzerung' - Taxis sind nun kugelsicher Weitere Nebenmissionen HoboTron Versuche, die brutalen Angriffe einer Horde Obdachloser zu überleben und erreiche 1.400 Punkte (Goldmedaille) Lagerhausüberfall Töte die Wachen und stehle den Drogen-Van aus dem Lager Liberty City Gun Club Absolviere alle Waffengattungen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) *Pistole *Maschinenpistole *Schrotflinte *Granate *Präzisionsgewehr Mehrlieferung Alpha Mail-Lieferung Hole am Stück 5 Drogen-Päckchen ab und liefere sie danach aus (Goldmedaille) Liberty State-Lieferung Hole am Stück 5 Drogen-Päckchen ab und liefere sie danach aus (Goldmedaille) Effekt für beide Jobs: 'Dicke Hose' - Man kann doppelt so viele Drogen mit sich führen Nudellieferant Nudellieferant - Dukes Beliefere 15 Kunden am Stück (Goldmedaille) Nudellieferant - Algonquin Beliefere 13 Kunden am Stück (Goldmedaille) ''Effekt für beide Jobs: 'Regeneration' - Niedrige Gesundheit regeneriert sich Tattooladen Steche für eine Goldmedaille in der vorgegebenen Zeit 20 Tattoos Straßenrennen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) Hi-Way Tire Tourney *Broker Open *Dukes Dynamo *Schottler Sweep S&M Grand Slam *Bohan Classic *Bohan Rally Transfender Invitational *Algonquin Auto Triad *Middle Park Motivator *Star Junction Circuit Checkpoint-Zeitrennen (mindestens Bronzemedaille) *Beach Blitz *Bohan Snake *East Side Escapade *Fast Tracks *Graveyard Groove *Midtown Mayhem *Monument Mania *Loose Exchange Zeitrennen mit mehreren Runden (mindestens Bronzemedaille) *Boulevard Boogie TT (4 Strecken) *Dukes Dust Up TT (3 Strecken) *Go-Kar-TT (4 Strecken) *Patriot Park TT (4 Strecken) *Wetscapade TT (4 Strecken) Collectables Belohnungen/Erfolge Erhalte 8 Belohnungen für erfolgreiche Arbeit *Diamantene Pillendose *Edelstein-Bong *Edelsteinbesetzter Schlüssel zur Stadt *Güldenes Fernglas *Hölzerner Löffel *Platin-Spritze *Silberner Tresor *Titan-Aktenkoffer Drogendealer Finde 80 Drogendealer Löwenstatuen Finde und besitze 2 Löwenstatuen Monsterstunts Finde und absolviere 30 Monsterstunts Spezialaufträge (mindestens Bronzemedaille) Finde und absolviere 35 Rampages Überwachungskameras Finde und zerstöre 100 Überwachungskameras Verstecke Erwerbe bzw. besitze 21 Speicherhäuser Kategorie:Checklisten Kategorie:Lösungen